


Alone

by Risingwood



Series: Drabble Requests [9]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, comforting the boyf, jay being a trash bf basically, kinda ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-03
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 12:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4920514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: Jay is out at a twenty four hour coffee shop. He forgets the time and spends all night there. When he looks at his phone there is somewhat angry messages and missed calls from Tim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Jay doesn’t know what time it is. He hasn’t looked at his phone in hours, as it’s sitting on the couch cushion to his right. Eventually, sunlight shines into the cafe, and he takes that as a sign that maybe he should check his phone.

Tim [10:47 PM]: Are you at the store?

Tim [11:32 PM]: Okay, you’re obviously not at the store. Where are you?

11:40 PM: Two missed calls from Tim.

Tim [11:53 PM]: Jay. Pick up the goddamn phone.

Tim [12:41 AM]: I’m mad. Where the fuck are you.

Tim [1:05 AM]: Jay, I swear to god.

1:38 AM: Four missed calls from Tim.

Jay groans and doesn’t even bother to read the next fifty or so messages. Tim is mad at him. He shoves the cell phone into his jacket pocket, sighing as he packs up his laptop and goes to the car. The entire ride back to the motel, he’s deep in thought. Tim is mad and he doesn’t know how to even begin to apologize.

When he gets to the motel, he stands at the door for what feels like forever, listening for any sounds inside the room. Nothing. Finally, he places his hand on the handle and turns it, finding it unlocked. He pushes the door open, finding the lights on, despite it being only five AM. Usually they sleep until at least noon.

“Tim?” he calls out tentatively. Immediately, he notices a lump on their bed move. A large blanket covers what he presumes is Tim. He shuts the door and takes a few steps forward, calling out again, softly. “Tim?” The cover practically flies off the bed, and Tim is sitting up. His hair is messy, his eyes are all red, and his clothes are a mess.

“Jay?” Tim asks, eyes wide.

“Hey, uh, sorry. I’m…” Jay bites his cheek as he searches for words. Before he can say anything, Tim stands up from the bed and comes towards him. He shuts his eyes, bracing for a punch or something violent. Instead, he feels Tim’s arms wrap around him.

“You’re real this time.”

Jay doesn’t question it. He places his arms around Tim. They stay wrapped in each others arms for a full minute or two, their hearts beating in sync.

“I was afraid,” Tim’s voice cracks. “I was afraid you weren’t coming back.” He tightens his arms around Jay’s small frame. “I don’t want to be…” He swallows. “Alone again.”

“You’re not alone. I’m sorry I didn’t come back. I’m here.” I love you, sits on the edge of his tongue, dying to be spoken. But Jay says nothing else, he just holds Tim until he’s ready to let go.


End file.
